Prawda jest okruchem lodu
by cautiona
Summary: John wierzył w Sherlocka. I nigdy nawet przez moment nie pomyślał, że może być kimś innym, niż jego przyjacielem. A przecież prawda była tak bardzo widoczna.


Miniaturka zainspirowana pewnym genialnym filmikiem znalezionym na youtube, link podany pod tekstem. Szczerze zachęcam do obejrzenia.

Będę wdzięczna za każdy, nawet króciutki komentarz. Z chęcią dowiedziałabym się, jakie błędy popełniłam w pisaniu fanfica, a także najważniejsze - czy się spodobał.

Cóż, to teraz nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak życzyć przyjemnej lektury.

**„Prawda jest okruchem lodu"**

- Andrzej Sapkowski (Miecz przeznaczenia)

* * *

Pierwsze, co poczuł John po ocknięciu się, to ból z tyłu głowy, spowodowany zapewne uderzeniem tępym narzędziem. Następnie zarejestrował, że siedzi przywiązany do bardzo niewygodnego krzesła. Otworzył powoli oczy, po czym zmrużył je, gdy oślepiło go światło kołyszącej się u sufitu żarówki. Gdy po chwili przyzwyczaił się do jasności, zaczął uważnie rozglądać się po pokoju. Jednak nic mu to nie dało. To był zwykły, niewielki pokój, podłoga z desek, białe ściany, i to jedno krzesło, na którym aktualnie siedział. Watson sprawdził więzy, jednak z westchnięciem poddał się po paru próbach rozerwania ich. Rozwiązać też się nie dało. Więc John był zdany na łaskę porywacza. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zostanie zabity od razu, a Sherlock domyśli się, kto za tym stoi. Jak zwykle musiał w takich sytuacjach polegać na swoim przyjacielu. Zamknął oczy i rozpoczął odliczanie.

Po upływie godziny, lub dwóch – John nie wiedział, pogubił się – usłyszał szybkie kroki. Ktoś szedł do pokoju. Niestety John był odwrócony plecami do drzwi. Zaczął uważnie nasłuchiwać. Tajemniczy osobnik zatrzymał się na chwilę, po czym nastąpiło skrzypnięcie otwieranych powoli drzwi. John spiął się w sobie, przełączając się na tryb najwyższej czujności. Osoba za nim po prostu stała, delektując się strachem ofiary. Watson naprawdę wolał, żeby to wszystko odbywało się szybciej. Miał nadzieję, że Sherlock rozpoczął poszukiwania, w końcu John oberwał w głowę i został porwany, gdy wracał już do domu z pracy. Po raz kolejny. Sherlock naprawdę powinien się domyślić.

Ten ktoś nadal stał, oddychając spokojnie i równomiernie. John poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle. Przez tę ciszę przerywaną tylko ich oddychaniem zaczęło piszczeć mu w uszach. Korciło go, by spojrzeć przez ramię, jednak na razie powstrzymywał się. Minęło pięć, długich minut. Nareszcie tajemniczy osobnik powolnym krokiem zbliżył się do Johna. Przystanął zaraz za krzesłem, oddychając tak samo spokojnie jak wcześniej. Watson poczuł dziwny niepokój. To wszystko tak bardzo różniło się od innych porwań. Cała ta sytuacja, dziwne zachowanie porywacza, osobliwe napięcie utrzymujące się w pokoju. Nagle John poczuł chłodne palce przesuwające się po karku. Zadrżał, a jego tętno przyśpieszyło. Niech ten Sherlock się pospieszy, cholera jasna, ten tutaj to jakiś psychol.

I niespodziewanie porywacz odezwał się.

- Witaj John.

Zaraz. Ten głos. Watson wybałuszył oczy i na chwile przestał oddychać. Znał go aż nazbyt dobrze. Ale to niemożliwe, to po prostu całkiem niemożliwe, by to mógł być on. John potrząsnął głową, starając się pozbyć echa znajomego głosu.

I nareszcie nastąpiła ta chwila. Porywaczowi widocznie znudziła się zabawa i postanowił pokazać swoją twarz. John uspokoił swój oddech, gdy obcy okrążył go i zatrzymał na wprost niego, patrząc wyzywająco.

Nie. Nie, nie, nie. To wszystko jest jedną, jakąś cholerną pomyłką. John zaśmiał się z paniką w głosie, i śmiał się, naprawdę śmiał się, bo to na pewno nie mogło być prawdziwe Patrzył w te oczy, ale to na pewno nie była prawda. To niemożliwe.

- Rozwiąż mnie.

Żadnej odpowiedzi. John pomyślał, że albo zwariował, albo mu się to śni.

- Do jasnej cholery, rozwiąż mnie.

Nadal nic. Watson zaczął przyglądać się mężczyźnie naprzeciwko, starając się wypatrzeć szczegółów, które upewnią go, że to nie on. Ale nie mógł nic znaleźć. I powoli zaczęła docierać do niego prawda. I nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że łzy spływały mu po policzkach. Nie zważając na nie, nadal starał przekonać samego siebie, że to wszystko jest jego wymysłem.

- Sherlock?

Tym razem otrzymał odpowiedź - śmiech, najstraszniejszy śmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał. Zacisnął powieki, nie chcąc patrzeć na to dłużej.

- Zaskoczony?

John poczuł, że mężczyzna jest zaledwie kilka kroków od niego. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w górę. Wszystko się zgadzało – czarne loki, ostre kości policzkowe, wydatne usta. Zapach płaszcza. Ale nie oczy. Oczy tego Sherlocka były zimne, lodowate, raniące niczym najostrzejszy nóż. John zwiesił głowę, nie mogąc dłużej tego wytrzymać. I nagle skojarzył wszystko – dziwne morderstwa, które Sherlock rozwiązywał za szybko, lub morderstwa, których się nie podejmował, a zabójcy nigdy nie odnaleziono. Zniknięcia współlokatora i powroty późno w nocy. Prawda była tak blisko, ale John nigdy dostatecznie jej się nie przyglądał. A teraz wszystko zrozumiał. Ale jakaś cząstka jego duszy dalej nie potrafiła w to uwierzyć. Bo to jest przecież człowiek, dzięki któremu zaczął z powrotem żyć, człowiek, który stał się najważniejszą częścią jego nowego życia. Człowiek, który teraz postanowił go zabić.

John poczuł przyłożoną do skroni zimną lufę pistoletu. Jego serce było przebijane przez tysiące igiełek. Spojrzał po raz ostatni w oczy przyjaciela i nie zobaczył w nich nic oprócz lodu.

- Sherlock, dlaczego? – zapytał spokojnym tonem.

Holmes zaśmiał się.

- Nuda.

John nigdy nie słyszał gorszych słów.

**(Ostry odgłos strzału przetoczył się echem przez pokój. Krople krwi zaczęły cichutko kapać na podłogę.**

* * *

A oto link do filmiku:

/watch?v=h6z657Lhj1o

„Sherlock – Saw"


End file.
